“Lontano Dagli Occhi” “Distante dos Olhos”
by Jade Toreador e Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi,Romance] Fic presente de anivesário para a escritora Pipe. Casal? Mozão e Mozinho, é lógico! Mesmo atrasado... Pipe, espero que goste e desculpenos por qq coisa. Bjins


**Título**: "Lontano Dagli Occhi" ... "Distante dos Olhos"  
**Casal**: Mozão & Mozinho (Máscara da Morte & Afrodite)  
**Autoras**: Almas Gêmulas (Jade e Litha/Litha e Jade – Vulgo Saga e Kanon)hehehe  
**Gênero**: Yaoi, Romance  
**Status**: Completa (One-short)

**Nota**:

**Litha**: _Fic feita como presente de aniversário para uma escritora, pessoa, amiga, mestra, mãezona e tudo o mais, conhecida como Pipe, ou Pipe Rosnadora. Porquê ela sabe diferenciar as coisas, porquê ela é sem dúvida alguma uma pessoa acima de qualquer quesito. Mesmo com o ar durona, rosnadora e afins. Pipe... Nós te amamos e respeitamos. _

**Jade**: _Endosso o que minha alma gêmula diz, rsrsrrs  
Pipe, sério, converso pouco com vc ainda, mas sou sua fã. Acho que a arte é antes de tudo uma simbiose perfeita entre a obra, que expressa os valores subjetivos do escritor, e o leitor. É um elo que cria entre esses dois harmonia e cumplicidade. É assim que me sinto quando leio suas fics, principalmente do Mozão e Mozinho! A arte é um encontro de almas patrocinado pelo vetor artístico, seja fic ou quadro, seja o que for. Por isso, minha alma fica mais próxima da sua quando me apaixono por seus escritos! _

**Parabéns pelo seu aniversário!**

Para ver a imagem que esta fic carrega, por favor, acesse:  
http 2ptos 2barras marcas-do-destino pto weblogger pto com pto br

* * *

**"Lontano Dagli Occhi"  
**_"Distante dos Olhos"_

_

* * *

_

Há dias Afrodite escapava sempre todas as manhãs após o 'desejum', dando a desculpa de estar treinando um novo ataque, uma nova defesa.

Carlo ficava desconfiado, ressabiado mesmo, porque Afrodite não estava treinando nas arenas do Santuário, e também não sentia o cosmos do seu 'maridinho' da forma que seria esse cosmos durante um treinamento. Sabia que Afrodite estava nas redondezas do Santuário, mas não conseguia descobrir onde. Onde havia ele se metido, afinal?

Sempre que pensava em ir atrás de Dite, alguém o atrapalhava. Ora era Shura que o procurava para treinos, ora tinha que cuidar dos interesses de sua filha! Se não conhecesse o espanhol e sua menina, diria que estavam os dois de comum acordo com seu Peixinho, pois sempre arrumavam algo para não deixá-lo sair atrás do fugitivo!

Durante as noites, algo semelhante acontecia. Elas eram regadas de intenso e tórrido amor, mas quando ele perguntava a Dite sobre seus sumiços, o pisciano sempre arrumava uma desculpa para escapar daquele assunto. E essas esquivas o estavam deixando desconfiado de que seu Peixinho estivesse se encontrando com alguém. Não queria imaginar que seu amor poderia estar lhe traindo, mas era o que se passava em sua mente, mesmo a contra gosto... Heresia! Mas enfim, aquele pensamento doentio começava a tomar forma em sua mente e coração e não queria mais deles se apartar...

Naquele dia, seria tudo exatamente igual? Mais uma vez iria Dite se levantar e sair com desculpas esfarrapadas? Não, não! Dessa vez, iria segurá-lo com um delicioso e pecaminoso beijo, e depois... Ah, iria fazê-lo querer ficar na cama pelo resto do dia... Gemendo e se entregando daquele jeito que só seu Peixinho sabia fazer!

"Bom giorno, amore mio...".

Os lábios fogosos de Carlo foram tocando de leve a boca carnuda e naturalmente rosada do 'Mozinho'. Ele gemeu baixinho e se aninhou nos braços fortes, fazendo os cabelos azuis se desmancharem nos ombros largos do 'Mozão'...

Ainda estava escuro, podia ficar ali mais alguns minutinhos antes de sair para sua tarefa deliciosamente secreta... Ah, aquela excitação gostosa do corpo de Carlo contra ele era irresistível, mas... Se começasse a fazer amor com seu maridão, não sairia da cama nunca mais... Já havia feito amor por toda a noite... E ele, Dite, acabaria perdendo o dia ali daquele jeito delicioso e irresistível... Tinha que resistir, os resultados valeriam os sacrifícios... Carlo nem estava desconfiando de nada... Ainda...

"Hoje tenho uma surpresa para você... Mandei vir um café da manha especial e suspendi os treinamentos. Shaka vai olhar a nossa menina, e vamos ter um dia só nosso... Já falei com a Deusa, estamos liberados, os dois, por todo o dia...".

Câncer sentiu quando os músculos esguios, mas fortes, de Peixe, se tornaram tensos em seus braços...

"Hoje, o dia todo?".

"Si, amore, nós dois... Juntos... E sozinhos...".

O sorriso de Dite era terno, mas meio desapontado...

"Não vai dar...".

"E aí nós... Não vai dar!".

Carlo achou que não tinha escutado direito, seus olhos azuis ficaram até mais escuros, de desaponto e raiva... Não, deveria estar havendo algum erro ali. Desde quanto 'Mozinho' o dispensava como se fosse ele um programinha de quinta?

"Como não vai dar?".

Afrodite respirou fundo... Que coisa... Justo hoje quando os detalhes principais iriam ser ajeitados...

"Simplesmente não vai dar...".

"Eu disse que a Deusa nos dispensou, o que pode ser mais importante do que a Deusa?".

A voz do Morzão era séria, agora, prenunciava uma tempestade. Dite respirou fundo, estava até sentindo os trovões de Zeus ecoando nos céus, e vinham eles da fúria do seu amorzão! Deu de ombros, o negócio era se fazer de bicha desentendida...

"A Deusa não entende nada dos nossos treinamentos. É algo secreto e nem ela tá sabendo...".

"Dite, ou você me diz agora com quem anda treinando, ou eu vou mandar você para o buraco infernal com passagem só de ida!".

"Você não está falando sério, sabe que eu não suportaria aquele lugar fétido e suas almas penadas! Eu lamento, meu amor, não posso mesmo lhe dizer...".

E, diante dos olhos aparvalhados de Carlos, que estava de boca aberta de puro espanto, Dite pulou da cama, como se fosse mesmo um Peixinho pulando para fora do aquário. Vestiu-se em tempo recorde, usou o toalete, escovou os dentes e ajeitou os cabelos em um tempo ridículo para quem era tão vaidoso. Mas estava lindo, com o seu inconfundível perfume de rosas, quando saiu, deixando um Carlo quase apatetado de espanto para trás...

O quarto fremiu. O cosmos de Câncer se tornou dourado e depois escuro de raiva. Nesse instante, Shaka entrou...

"Ei, não faça esse barulho todo, cara, vai acordar sua menina, ela ainda está dormindo!".

Shura adentrou o quarto logo atrás, como se fossem aquelas comédias de teatro onde tudo acontece num tempo cronometrado para a trama dar certo, só que a trama ali estava contra ele, Carlo!

"Buenos dias, carcamano, vamos, estão esperando a gente para um treino na praia hoje!".

Carlo levantou-se e se meteu num 'hobbe' de um cetim tão negro quanto o seu mau humor.

"Eu não vou... Disse a Atena que iria tirar o dia hoje de folga e é o que vou fazer!".

Foi até seu closet, vestir Jeans, camiseta e tênis. Penteou os cabelos, que ficaram daquele jeito deliciosamente rebelde que sempre ficam, com ou sem pente neles.

Shura deu uma olhada para Shaka, preocupado.

"Não sei se Afrodite teve uma boa idéia com esse mistério todo pra cima do carcamano...".

Shaka deu um sorriso malicioso, e respondeu com seus lindos olhos eternamente ocultos sob as pálpebras:

"Tudo bem, Shura, pelo menos, o amor desses dois não vai cair no tédio nunca...".

**o0o**

Câncer foi para a praia. Chutou todas as pedras e quebrou todas as conchinhas que achou pelo caminho com os pés. Pensou em ir beber e se encontrar com alguma garota, só para desforrar a raiva e a frustração que estava sentindo, mas não fez nada disso. Estava doente de amor. De ciúmes! Com quem seu Peixinho estava saindo? Como ele se recusava a ficar com ele com a desculpa esfarrapada de que iria treinar? Treinar uma fo...! Só se fosse treinar embaixo do treinador!

Aqueles pensamentos impuros o enchiam de raiva e desespero. Um 'macchio' italiano apaixonado se acreditando traído. Não podia haver um quadro de cores mais berrantes do que aquele!

Quebrar as conchinhas que sua filhota gostava tanto de colecionar não o fez se sentir melhor, pelo contrário. Estava cada vez mais agoniado. Eros agora finalmente lhe mostrava o lado torturante de se amar! Mozinho sempre lhe fora fiel, sempre estava ao seu lado, sempre... COMO É QUE ALGO ASSIM ESTAVA ACONTECENDO, MEU ZEUS? JUSTO COM ELE?

Procurou exaustivamente o cosmos de Afrodite, dentro e fora do Santuário... Mas não conseguia achá-lo... Tinha uma vaga idéia de que o cosmo de Peixes estava ali, nas imediações! Conseguia senti-lo fracamente, mas não era um cosmo tenso, de quem estava treinando... Era um cosmo quente... De amor e ternura!

A dor que pesou no seu coração foi tamanha que o dito cujo parecia estar espatifando em pedacinhos! O cosmos do seu amor quente de afeto LONGE dele? Zeus, não era possível...

Será que ele próprio havia feito algo errado? Não, não era possível... Mas... Aqueles terríveis livros de auto-ajuda que as meninas, amazonas ou não, gostavam de colecionar sob os travesseiros sempre diziam que o amor tinha um ciclo, que um dia a paixão acabava... Não, não, papo de psicanalista frustrado, não o deles dois, não... De jeito nenhum...

Em um dos seus aniversários seu peixinho fizera Ikky, Misty e Milo formar uma banda só para Camus cantar para eles dois 'Kiss from a Rose', do Seal...

_"There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea...  
__Costumava ser uma torre solitária cinzenta sobre o mar..."._

Agora lá estava ele mesmo, como uma torre tombada sobre o mar! E sem o seu amor!

E agora? O que deveria fazer? Matar aquele desgraçado ou confessar que macchio ferido de amor também tinha vontade de chorar? Por Hades dos Infernos, o que é que deveria fazer?

Olhou fixamente para o mar... Respirou fundo... Antes, achava que cantar era coisa de viado, agora, não conseguia imaginar um outro jeito de expressar sua confusão e dor... Amava aquele cara, Zeus, como era possível amar assim?

**_Che cos'è?  
_**_O que é isso?_

_**C'è nell'aria qualcosa di freddo  
Che inverno non è.  
**Que essa lágrima corre tão fria,  
Se não é inverno_

_**Che cos'è?  
**Que coisa é essa?_

_**Questa sera i bambini per strada  
non giocano più.  
**Porque será que as crianças  
não brincam mais pela estrada?_

_****__Non so perchè  
l'allegria degli amici di sempre  
non mi diverte più.  
__Não sei o porquê,  
mas a alegria dos amigos de sempre  
não me divertem mais..._

___**Uno mi ha det..to che  
**Um deles me disse..._

___**lontano dagli occhi,  
lontano dal cuore,  
**Longe dos olhos,  
longe do coração,_

___**e tu sei lontana,  
lontana da me.  
**E você está distante,  
distante de mim..._

___****__Per uno che torna  
e ti porta una rosa,  
__Você é unico  
e te ofereço uma rosa..._

___****__mille si sono scordati di te.  
__Me torno mil ao me recordar de você_

_____****__Ora so...  
__Agora sei..._

_______**che cos'è questo amaro sapore  
che resta di te,  
**Que é esse sabor amargo  
que resta de você,_

_______**quando tu  
sei lontana e non so dove sei,  
cosa fai, dove vai.  
**Quando você  
está longe e eu não sei  
o que faz e a onde vai..._

_______****__E so perchè  
__Isso porque_

_________**non so più immaginare il sorriso  
che c'è negli occhi tuoi  
**Não consigo lembrar do sorriso  
que existe em teu olhar..._

_________  
**quando non sei  
con me.  
**Quando não estás aqui ...**  
**comigo_

Permaneceu sentado fitando as ondas, enquanto sentia finas linhas salgadas lhe percorrerem o rosto. Não conseguira segurar as lágrimas enquanto cantava baixinho. Estava sozinho, era um macchio e, portanto não deveria chorar, mas... não estava chorando, eram ondas... Ondas de um mar de sentimentos.

Não queria acreditar no que tudo lhe indicava. As escapadas, as esquivas, as desculpas deslavadas. Seu Mozinho não poderia estar fazendo uma coisa daquelas. Ele dizia que o amava... Todas as noites, todos os dias, enquanto lhe sorria ou em alguma letra de música que cantarolava. Mas... então o que estava acontecendo? Se fosse outro, se fosse uma aventura... teria que saber!

Carlo ouviu ao longe a doce voz de sua filha Amata a lhe chamar. Procurou limpar o rosto enquanto colocava os óculos de sol para disfarçar. Era um macchio, não choraria na frente de ninguém, nem de sua pequena.

"Papà... papà... estávamos lhe procurando, se vinha para a praia porque não avisou ao tio Shura?". A pequena sentou-se ao seu lado e ficou olhando os traços fortes de seu pai no aguarde de uma resposta.

"Queria ficar solo". Ainda fitava o mar vendo os movimentos das ondas. Aquela imensidão azul que lhe fazia lembrar quantas e quantas vezes ficara abraçado ao seu peixinho naquela praia, se amando, se completando.

Amata apenas suspirou. Seu pai Afrodite estava mesmo conseguindo deixar o canceriano triste, e não estava gostando do andamento das coisas. Mesmo ainda jovem demais para entender os problemas adultos, a pequena se levantou decidia.

"Vem papà, vamos encontrar o peixinho, ele já deve estar retornando para o almoço". Estendeu a pequena mão para o italiano e lançou lhe um sorriso.

Carlo sabia que não deveria deixar-se abater. Não diria mais nada e nem questionaria Afrodite quanto os seus sumiços. Estava decidido, iria seguir seu marido na próxima escapada, e ai sim teria provas suficientes sobre o que estava acontecendo. Levantou-se limpando a areia de sua calça e carinhosamente segurou a mão de sua filha.

"Si, vamos voltar para casa".

Ambos foram caminhando. Ora abraçados, ora de mãos dadas, mas juntos. Só faltava para completar o belíssimo quadro, o pisciniano.

**o0o**

Afrodite estava satisfeito com tudo. Seu sorriso era como um verdadeiro resplendor. Estava realmente cansado, usara muito de seu cosmos, mas o que lhe deixava cansado mesmo era ter q usa-lo restritamente. Sabia que se o elevasse muito, Carlo logo estaria atrás de si e tudo iria por água abaixo.

"Como Shura diz, o carcamano deve estar querendo me matar. Ai minha Deusa... só mais um dia... espero que hoje o almoço ou jantar não seja um peixinho assado! Bem, modéstia parte eu sou gostoso mesmo, devo dar um belo prato principal". O rosto que antes era preocupado por pensar na possibilidade de ser pego por seu Mozão e acabar levando uma bela surra, se desfez ao falar aquela gracinha. Seu marido iria entender... Teria que entender.

Deu mais uma olhada e sorriu novamente. Era hora de retornar a sua casa, mas antes, teria que pedir um favor para Deusa Atena. E foi pensando nisto que Dite nem se deu o trabalho de parar em casa, foi diretamente para o Templo.

**o0o**

O restante do dia correu bem na medida do possível.

Carlo voltou para casa e passou a maior parte da tarde, após o almoço, lendo ao som de algumas músicas italianas. Se sua mamma estivesse ali, ela já teria se metido na situação. Ela adorava Afrodite, mas com certeza iria dar lhe uns puxões de orelha se soubesse que este poderia estar traindo seu filho. Novamente seu coração se apertou ao pensar nesta possibilidade. Mas a doce voz de seu marido lhe fez refrear os pensamentos.

"Mozão? Que foi... está tão quietinho...". Mais uma vez se fazia de desentendido, lhe doía ver seu adorado marido tão recluso. Fora tão difícil quebrar aquela casca...

"Nada... Mozinho, só estou lendo". Procurou não olhar para os belos olhos azuis que sabia que lhe fitavam.

"Lendo o quê, posso saber?". Aproximou-se com certa curiosidade, da poltrona carmesim.

Dite levantou a capa do livro com a curiosidade estampando em seus olhos. Por um momento as belas íris azuis brilharam ao ler o título, e em seguida pode se ouvir um pequeno riso vindo de Afrodite.

"Ora, ora, ora... Me sinto até lisonjeado Mozão, mas creio que nem tudo deste livro se aplica a minha pessoa, quem sabe a visão feminina da Deusa, mas a mim... Tirando a aparência, e o fato inusitado de ter tido Amata... esse peixinho aqui é peixinhO". Deu mais um risadinha enquanto olhava para o rosto ainda sério de seu marido.

Na capa do livro, dizia o seguinte título: Afrodite - A Magia do Amor. Era um livro interessante, mas muito voltado à figura feminina.

"Eu sei disto, Dite, mas apenas me interessei a ler esses livros. Peguei com as meninas". Apontou para o segundo livro que estava sobre a mesinha de mogno ao lado da poltrona.

"Com as meninas? Humm, eu não devo tirar os olhos de você pelo visto". Falou brincando estendendo a mão para ler a capa do segundo livro. "Carlo di Angelis!". Disse um pouco surpreso ao ler o segundo título.

"Mozinho?". Fez-se de desentendido, doía, mas jogaria o mesmo jogo que Afrodite.

"Mas que livro é este afinal? 'Quem Não Trai?'? Porque você está lendo uma coisa destas?". Sentiu-se gelar. Será que seu Mozão estava pensando em trai-lo? Ou pior... será que ele estava pensando que ele, Afrodite, estava traindo-o?

"É apenas um livro, Dite! As vezes é bom estar informado, de olhos abertos... o livro responde algumas perguntas como: Por que as traições são tão comuns? Quem ama trai? É possível perdoar verdadeiramente uma traição? O que fazer quando somos os agentes da ação, quando nós traímos?Só isto. Acabei pegando também com elas. Porquê, o assunto te incomoda?". Alfinetou o marido que ainda estava olhando-o assustado.

Afrodite suspirou. Não sabia qual conclusão tirar daquilo tudo. Já quase levara um sermão de sua pequena filha, agora podia notar o motivo da preocupação da pequena. Algo estava errado. Será que Carlo estava desconfiando dele? Não, tudo menos isto!

"Não Mozão, não me incomoda, é que não esperava vê-lo lendo livros assim, são livro de... auto-ajuda!". Largou o livro e se colocou atrás da poltrona iniciando uma massagem pelos ombros tensos.

Carlo recostou a cabeça abaixando o livro que lia – ou fingia ler – para relaxar os músculos com aqueles toques maravilhosos.

"Humm... Mozão está tão duro...". Deu um risinho com o duplo sentindo, mas podia sentir todos os nós sob seus delicados dedos.

O canceriano não conseguiu reter um sorriso. Era sempre assim no fim das contas. Ficava estressado, irritado com algo que seu peixinho fazia, mas era só ele lhe tocar, que tudo amenizava. E assim foi o clima noite adentro, parecendo que tudo estava voltando aos seus devidos lugares... Só parecendo...

**o0o**

Naquela madrugada, Carlo amou Dite até a exaustão. Mas não dormiu. O peixinho assim o fez, exaurido das ginásticas amorosas que lhe haviam sido impostas pelo corpo forte e fogoso do canceriano. Carlo por sua vez, ficou ali, abraçado ao corpo do outro, mais longilineo, mas tão forte quanto o dele, ainda saboreando em sua boca o gosto daquela pele com pequenos beijos angustiados...

O que faria quando Dite se levantasse...? Tinha até medo de pensar naquilo... Não, não conseguiria por aquela linda cabeça na sua coleção. Preferia cortar a sua própria antes disso... Mas... Se o seu amado mais uma vez escapulisse com desculpas esfarrapadas, ah, Zeus, aconteceria uma desgraça naquele Santuário...

**o0o**

Já era luz alta quando, finalmente, Dite acordou. Banhou-se alegremente e se vestiu. Carlo ficou ouvindo a voz grave, mas suave, melodiosa como o de uma sereia, treinar falsetes de 'Somebody to Love' tão afinados, que dariam inveja ao próprio Freddye Mercury! Ainda cantarolando, Dite preparou o desejum com esmero. Percebeu seu amor com um ar taciturno, o nariz mergulhado nos livros de auto-ajuda. Peixes arregalou os olhos e enfiou uma maça quase inteira na boca para não rir. Talvez a situação não fosse para rir afinal... Mas não iria desistir, não agora... Hoje sairia mais uma vez!

Trocou algumas palavras com a filha e ajudou-a a fazer alguns desenhos graciosos. A menina tinha talento. Faria quadros lindos, como o paizão dela fazia!

Ela saiu correndo para mostrar o desenho ao italiano, que sorriu com ironia ao verem ali nas linhas não mais infantis representados ele, Dite e a própria menina, todos de mãos dadas, caminhando pela praia.

"Pelo menos aí somos uma família perfeita...".

"Nós somos uma família perfeita, pàpa...".

Dite fingiu que não entendeu a indireta que ouviu e apanhou sua jaqueta. Câncer arregalou as sobrancelhas... Não era possível... De novo?

"Vai sair?".

"Eu preciso fazer umas compras no shopping, você entende, eu andei ocupado esses dias com o treinamento, preciso comprar umas coisinhas...".

"Sim, claro que eu entendo. Você sabe como eu sou compreensível... As cabeças da minha antiga coleção também sabiam!".

Peixes fingiu, mais uma vez, que não entendeu a ironia. Deu uma beijoca carinhosa no rosto do marido e da filha...

"Hoje eu prometo que não demoro demais...".

Sem esperar pela reação dos dois, saiu a francesa, bem rapidinho. Sabia que se ficasse ali corria o risco de ver seu 'Mozão' começar uma guerra dos 1000 dias com ele!

Assim que ele se retirou, Carlo jogou longe o livro. Hoje aquele puto não escapava de uma sova!

A menina balançou a cabeça, num visível gesto de repreensão.

"Que modos feios, papai!".

"Eu não lhe perguntei nada!". Foi meio rude com a própria filha. Não queria, mas sentia a cabeça a mil.

"Onde você vai?". Buscou ignorar o modo de falar de seu pai. Sabia que o canceriano quando irritado acabava sendo áspero. Mesmo não querendo.

"Chame o tio Shaka pra ficar com você... Vou resolver isso de uma vez por todas! DO MEU JEITO! E quer saber de uma coisa? Esses livros são um monte de besteira!".

Saiu feito um touro furioso. Nem Aldebaran faria igual!

**o0o**

O dia estava lindo, mesmo sendo outono, a aparecia era de um belíssimo dia de verão grego, onde o céu pintava tons de azuis e rosas adoráveis, incrivelmente belos.

Mas o italiano nem reparava nisso. Andava a passos rápidos, decididos, o cosmos reverberando tensão e raiva. Conseguia sentir o cosmos de Afrodite bem próximo, dessa vez, estava conseguindo rastrear a aura do outro com perfeição! Medo e angústia começavam, juntamente com a adrenalina, a acelerar loucamente o seu coração. O que faria se... Se pegasse alguém com o seu amor? Zeus, Zeus, aquele pensamento era pior do que mil mortes, era pior do que mergulhar na piscina de sangue do reino de Hades!

Seu corpo inteiro fremia de dor e angústia ao pensar nisso... Não, não, não, não... Deveria haver algo, alguma coisa que... que o livrasse ele daquele pesadelo. Não podia estar ali, no meio da floresta, rastreando seu amor como se fosse um fugitivo... Um traidor! Isso não...

De repente, as árvores densas rarearam e surgiu bem diante dos seus olhos uma clareira. As luzes do sol adentravam por entre as folhas da floresta criando uma ilusão deliciosa de que tudo ali naquela clareira era feito de pura luz. O odor de rosas era inconfundível e, por instantes, Máscara achou que houvesse, por engano, achado o portal para o reino dos elfos. Um riacho corria ali, serpenteando entre as ruínas de um antigo templo. Tudo ali estava repleto de rosas, várias delas, numa composição de rara beleza. E havia também tâmaras e uvas em jarras de ouro... Mas nada naquele local se comparava ao que Carlos buscava ansiosamente com seus olhos. Afrodite estava ali, sentando em uma coluna jônica caída. Usava apenas um minúsculo 'peplos' azul: os ombros deliciosamente expostos, as pernas perfeitas e nuas balançavam graciosamente sobre o riacho cristalino, fazendo a água esborrifar e brilhar como pontinhos de diamantes ao sol! A transparência da túnica mais revelava do que escondia...

A surpresa havia feito Carlo ficar estático. Afrodite lhe sorria de forma graciosa, com aquela segurança de quem sabia que era lindo, desejado e amado!

"Pelo modo como me seguiu... Devo deduzir que estava pensando algo feio de mim...".

Não havia acusações na sua voz, apenas uma leve ironia de divertimento.

Carlo ainda estava meio desconfiado... Disse, tenso:

"Quem é que você estava esperando vestido desse jeito?".

Afrodite se levantou e caminhou como se deslizasse, tamanha sua sensualidade. Parou bem próximo ao marido, fazendo sua boca carnuda quase encostar na do italiano... Sabia o quanto podia ser provocante quando queria... Percebia já o corpo do canceriano reagindo sexualmente diante dele...

"A pessoa para qual me preparei e preparei esse local por todos esses dias, acabou de chegar. Está bem diante dos meus olhos...".

Toda a ira que Câncer estava disposto a destilar esvaiu-se por completo. Então... Tudo aquilo fora...

Como se adivinhasse o pensamento do seu Mozão, Dite completou:

"Isso mesmo, meu amor. Eu me preparei para o meu eterno amante. Para você!".

Dite sorria e seus olhos brilhavam como se fossem estrelas:

"Eu te amo tanto que queria comemorar, mesmo não sendo uma de nossas datas, nem meu aniversário, nem o seu, mesmo não sendo nada de nosso calendário, mas... Pode ser o dia especial de alguém, então, porquê não comemorar este dia com o nosso amor? Assim, poderemos de alguma forma estar comemorando o aniversário de alguém importante, certo? Então... apenas digo: Parabéns pelo dia de hoje".

Carlo respirou fundo. O amor e o desejo haviam lhe tirado o ar... Um sentimento primitivo de sexo e ao mesmo tempo um sentimento elevado como os cantos dos anjos pareciam envolver seu corpo e alma. Só mesmo Afrodite para conseguir arrebatá-lo daquela forma! Só ele conseguia levá-lo ao inferno e depois ao céu!

Emocionado, lutando para não deixar as lágrimas umedecerem demais os seus olhos, Câncer tomou a boca amada na sua num beijo deliciosamente longo. Somente muito tempo depois, descolou sua boca dos lábios gostosos para murmurar no ouvido do outro, a voz ainda rouca de desejo:

"Sim, você está certo meu peixinho... Parabéns pelo dia de hoje e que venham outros mais".

**oOo ****Fine oOo**

_______

* * *

_

Bem... O que mais podemos dizer? Mesmo atrasada... foi entregue, mas...  
'Litha e Jade olham para Dite e Carlo e juntos gritam'

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO PIPE  
MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA E QUE VENHAM OUTROS MAIS**

**Observações importantes:**

_______Os apelidos Mozão e Mozinho, e os nomes Amata e Carlo, são de créditos exclusivos da escritora Pipe. Colocamos os meninos aqui nesta fic, pois foi feita como homenagem e presente de aniversário para esta pessoa maravilhosa._

_______**Os livros que Carlo estava lendo:  
**__Afrodite - A Magia do Amor_** - **_Autor: Vasco Vasconcellos - Editora: Ibrasa_  
**_Quem Não Trai? _**-_Autor: Anna Sharp (Terapeuta) - Editora: Rocco_

_______**As songs:  
**__Kiss from a Rose__, by Seal (A song dos lindinhos)  
_**_Lontano_**_ **dagli occhi, **by Sergio Endrigo_

**_______Beijos a todos  
Jade Toreador & Litha-chan_**

_______  
Iniciada em: 05/11/2005  
Terminada: 10/11/2005  
18:30hs_


End file.
